


Obtain Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King glanced at a pet alligator as he paced near a throne.





	Obtain Toys

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glanced at a pet alligator as he paced near a throne. ''You desire a new toy?'' he asked. He smiled after the alligator wagged its tail. A sudden scowl replaced the Sewer King's smile. He turned to one empty area. ''You will get a new toy if my children return from stealing pretties for their king,'' he said.

The Sewer King's scowl remained as soon as Frog appeared with a stuffed alligator. He took it. ''The toy was difficult to steal? Someone almost saw you?''

Frog nodded twice.

The alligator abandoned the toy before Frog's shoulders slumped.

 

THE END


End file.
